She Will Be Loved
by T. Riddle
Summary: A simple Ryro songfic to she will be loved by Maroon 5.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. Not Rogue, Bobby, or John. No profit is being made.

Summary: Just a song fic about Pyro and Rogue.

Pairing: Ryro. BobbyxRogue mentioned.

A/N: I've been listening to my Maroon 5 cd like crazy, so I decided to write a songfic. She Will Be Loved is their lastest single, I think. Anyway, please read and review.

**She Will Be Loved**

****

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

John Allerdyce stared across the room and sighed to himself. He took out his lighter and found himself flicking the cap open, igniting the fire, and closing the cap. Each time made a 'clicking' sound. He tried to stare at his lighter instead of what was across the room. It wasn't going to work. He found himself looking back across the room, unconsciously still making clicking noises with his lighter.

There she was. Marie 'Rogue' D'Ancanto. She was perfect from where he was. The light hit her just right so that she seemed to glow. Everything about her was perfect from that moment on. The way she smiled suited her well. He liked her smile and her laugh. Lately, he hadn't been able to make her smile _or_ laugh. It was all Bobby Drake. Bobby was her 'perfect' boyfriend. Bobby was his friend. He never could hate Bobby, but he did feel a certain jealousy. The way he touched her hand and the way he held her. That's how John wanted to hold her. But he would always be her friend. The boy she could confide in.

_"John?" She had asked him. He looked up from his notebook and saw Rogue. He smiled a bit._

_ "Yeah?" He asked. She sat down across from him and sighed. _

_ "Can Ah talk to you?" She asked, sounding slightly stressed. John nodded and closed his notebook. He put down his pen and put all his attention to Rogue._

_ "What's up?" He asked, sounding concerned. He was concerned. John had always seemed cold, but the only person he seemed to warm up to was Marie. He didn't know why, but he felt himself drawn to her. He trusted her, fully._

_ "Ah'm having doubts about Bobby," She admitted to him. He looked at her, and nodded. He couldn't say he didn't like that, but it was something that it was making her unhappy, so therefore it was bad._

_ "What? Is he not being perfect?" John asked. Rogue shook her head. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair._

_ "Ah love him. It's just me. Ah feel as if Ah'm missing something," Rogue said. John stared and studied her. She was beautiful. He might have had a crush, not that he would ever admit it. She was with Bobby. _

_ "Don't worry too much about it," John finally said. "I'm sure it's nothing. Bobby's perfect. So don't worry about it."_

_ She looked at John for a second and nodded._

_ "Thanks, John," She said, standing up. "You're probably right."_

_ "Anytime," He said, as she started walking away. She looked back at him one more time and smiled. He smiled back. He cherished the smile. God, he loved it when she smiled._

John stared at Rogue and Bobby. It was as if that talk didn't happen. It was as if everything was perfect in Marie's world. He knew different, but from where he was in the room, it all seemed okay. Bobby was perfect. They probably did deserve each other. But somehow, John didn't want to accept that. John could never be what Bobby was to her. He could never live up to _that_. But he did care for her. He always would.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

It was probably a little after midnight. John was on one of his walks. He often took those just to think and to get away. He would slip out of his bed and quietly leave the room he shared with Bobby. And he would walk. Often, he would just walk in the dark. He would occasionally take out his lighter and make those annoying 'clicking' sounds.

He found himself thinking only about one thing tonight. Rogue. He didn't want to admit to having actual feelings, but maybe that's what was going on. Maybe he did have feelings for Rogue. It was a scary thought at first. Pyro actually cared about someone besides himself. And then he feared the obvious rejection. He walked in the dark, stressed.

He took out his lighter and ignited the flame for light. He looked around once he could partially see what was there. John chuckled to himself when he realized where he was. He was in the girls' dorm hallway. Not only that, but he was standing adjacent to Rogue's room. He wondered how he ended up there. But he found it kind of amusing.

He thought about knocking for a second. But he would probably just be waking her. He wasn't sure how she would react to someone coming to visit her in the middle of the night. But he didn't mean to end up here. Right? He couldn't honestly answer that question. He looked at the door. She was right behind it _without_ Bobby Drake.

John found himself walking up to it. He was only inches in front of it. But he wouldn't knock. He wouldn't disturb her. And it turned out, he didn't need to. The door opened just seconds later. There stood Marie behind it. She looked at John.

"Hello," She said to him, sounding slightly confused.

"Hi," John mumbled, taken aback. He felt himself redden. Now, this looked suspicious.

"Ah heard some sounds," Rogue said to him. "Ah'm guessing that was you. What are you doing, anyway?"

"I was talking a walk," John said, clutching onto his lighter. "Didn't mean to bother you."

"Oh, no," She said. "Ah was already awake. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," John said. He didn't know whether to leave or stay. He wanted to stay, but it didn't seem appropriate. "Er…while I'm here, I should ask you how you're doing. You okay?"

"Yeah, Ah'm okay," She said. John stared. He didn't believe her.

"So, those doubts are gone then?" John said, testing her. She wouldn't lie to him.

"Well… not entirely," She admitted. She looked down at the floor and sighed to herself.

"Are you okay, Marie?" John asked, concerned. She looked up at him.

"Ah really don't know."

John stared at her. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't Bobby. He couldn't hold her and comfort her. She probably wouldn't allow it. But right now, he knew how much he wanted to kiss her. He could try. It would give her a hint. She would back away and remind him that she had Bobby and tell him she was sorry. He still could try, though. He wanted to. And he didn't see why he shouldn't. Rogue would always be his friend.

John looked into her eyes. He found himself moving closer. And he leaned over and closer to her. He was barely centimeters away when she turned her head.

"Don't," She said to him, her voice barely above a whisper. "Ah don't want tah hurt you."

John started to sigh, but what he heard was different than what he expected. It was different. She mentioned nothing of Bobby. John smiled to himself.

"Rogue," He said to her, softly. "You're not going to hurt me."

She looked back at him.

"I promise," He said, putting his hand to his heart. She stood there for a second, just looking at him. And then she nodded. He pulled her closer, careful not to touch any of her skin and he leaned in for that one kiss.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

John found himself in a very familiar position. There she was again, across the room, looking happy. And once again, he felt as if last night didn't really happen. It was there, but it all seemed like a dream. He watched as Bobby held her close and the two laughed together. She looked happy without any doubts at all. She didn't have a look of guilt. She didn't look as if she had kissed John, someone who was not her boyfriend. And John watched her. He liked her best when she was laughing and smiling. Across the room, there she was, laughing and smiling.

He looked away and tried to focus on something else. He was now staring at the wall, which was slightly better than staring at Rogue. Although, the scenery wasn't as good, he could admit. Some time later, Bobby and Rogue approached him.

"Hey John," Bobby said to him. He broke his gaze from the wall and turned to look at Bobby, with Rogue.

"Hey," He muttered to the two of them.

"So, do you want to come watch a movie with us?" Rogue asked him. He found himself caught in her gaze. She didn't look away, but she welcomed him. Once again, it was as if nothing ever happened. John snapped back into reality and shook his head.

"Uh, no thanks," He said. Bobby shrugged.

"Alright then," Bobby said. "We'll see you later."

"Bye, John," Rogue said, as the two walked away. John couldn't even say anything. He wondered if he meant something to Rogue like she meant to him. Perhaps, he would always be the boy across the room instead of the boy with the girl. Maybe that was the role he was destined to fill. Both Bobby and John cared for her. But he might never be the boy with the girl. It was probably meant to be like that. He just couldn't help but long for it.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

John and Rogue didn't find it that hard to kiss without someone getting hurt. It only took patience. John found himself walking to Rogue's room once again. This time he knew what he was doing. He was surprised to find out she was expecting him. She welcomed him, in fact. And the two were together that night. Embraced and sharing kisses. And it became routine.

Every night, John would walk to Rogue's room and they would be together for that night. Then in the daytime, John would sit and watch Rogue as she pretended nothing ever happened and she spent her time with Bobby. He watched with less jealousy each time, knowing that she would be with him later that night. Lucky for him, he didn't feel that much guilt. He didn't know what Marie was feeling. But from the look in her eyes, she knew she would be hurting Bobby and she did feel probably some remorse. It didn't stop her, though.

Perhaps, John was what was missing. Maybe Rogue needed John to fill in that void that Bobby couldn't fill. And maybe she needed John after all. Maybe he wasn't just the boy across the room, anymore. He liked that thought that he was more than nothing to her. He was something to her, and that was all that mattered.

What the two could do was limited, but what they _could_ do, they did. They were careful not to hurt John. In the end, it was rewarding and it kept them coming back for more. Rogue was happy with him. He was making her happy with whatever he had with her and that thought alone kept him going. Anything bad that happened was instantly forgotten when Marie was in his arms. And he realized it.

He loved her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

It continued for some time. They had their time together. Everything else faded when they were in each other's arms, entangled together. But John always knew in his heart, it wouldn't last forever. Everything seemed so normal and fine, but it clearly wasn't. Rogue wasn't telling him something. He walked to her room, as he normally did. She opened the door, as she normally did. Her face didn't have a smile this time. John frowned. Something was wrong.

"Rogue?" He asked. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. He knew what was coming next was something he didn't want to hear, yet he was going to listen anyway.

"John, we can't keep doing this," She said. His heart dropped. It seemed as if he couldn't breathe anymore. "You know that."

John tried breathing again. He didn't know what to say to that. He knew this day would come, but he was expecting it. He wasn't prepared for when it finally did happen. And he didn't want it to happen. But it was happening now and he was suffocating.

"I know that," He finally said. "And I don't care."

"John…" She started. He cut her off.

"Marie, don't you understand?" He asked, softly. "I—"

She put her finger up to quiet him. He stopped his words. For ages he had been longing to tell her, and now that chance was gone. Did she know what he was going to say?

"Goodbye, John," She said, turning back into her room. She closed the door. John continued to stare at the closed door.

"Goodbye."

And then it happened. Everything else happened. Their friendship was not as strong as it were before. The guilt had finally taken her over. Bobby could probably fill that void that was missing and John was no longer needed. He had no part to play for her anymore. He was nothing once more. Every time she looked at him, sadness filled her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. And as much as he missed her, he understood. He was meant to play the part of the boy from afar.

And he returned to his old, cold self. He wouldn't get hurt once again. Not anymore. There was nothing for him. He wasn't for Rogue. Bobby was for Rogue. He didn't have to like it, but he had to deal with it. And he returned to seclusion and being the third wheel. He added show-off and ass to words to describe him. Showing off in that food court was nothing new, anymore. That's who he was now. He was different than Rogue had known him and that was her fault.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

He didn't know why he had followed Bobby in that frenzy. It was probably because he had no other friends. He wanted to stick with Bobby. Or was it because he knew Bobby was looking for Rogue and he wanted to stick with her? He didn't care. He followed Bobby and they found Rogue. The three were stuck together.

A lot of things happened from there. John learned his true worth to Bobby and Rogue. He was truly nothing. He didn't have a place there or with the X-men. He watched as his once strong with relationship with Rogue crumbled to just anger. John didn't need them. He didn't need Bobby or Rogue. He didn't need any X-men. And they didn't need him as he found out.

He was just there. And when he torched those policemen, feeling power for the first time, he knew what his real love was. He knew the feeling of power from then and liked it. Rogue put an end to that quickly and he felt those old feelings of being rejected coming back to surface. She had never drained him like this before. She took away something that made him happy. She felt the mission of the X-men was more important than him now.

He was angry with her and he missed her at the same time. But as they went along, he found his true worth to them was less than nothing. Bobby and Rogue were cooler to him now after the police fiasco. And he expected them to be. He didn't need them. Magneto had shown him a different way of thinking. He was something. He was too good and too powerful for them.

His anger was taking over him. His feelings for Rogue had never really left him and he knew that, but his place was not with Rogue. He saw his opportunity to leave and he did. He remembered that sad look in her eyes when he left. That was the last look he would remember. He wouldn't see that smile ever again. And it wasn't his right to. It was Bobby's place to make her smile. He left that day and he went with Magneto, with no intentions of returning.

He didn't have a place with the X-men or with Rogue. He would go where he was wanted. Some part of him still wished his place was with her. But then another part liked that sad look. And right now, that was the part that was truly there. He still cared for Rogue deep down and he knew it. He would always cherish those memories he had with her, but that was all he had. He knew Rogue would be okay with Bobby. He knew the two loved each other and they would make it. He wasn't necessary for Rogue's happiness and that was somehow okay. If she was happy, than it would all be okay, whether he was in the picture or not.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

The thought of her would always haunt John. Probably forever. But he had a feeling his forever wouldn't be long anyway. She…all of them…were parts of his past now. He had a new future to look forward to, but that part of his past would always haunt him. She would always be the ghost that haunted his dreams.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_ John pulled her into his arms. She smiled at him. Bobby didn't matter now, did he? He returned her smile and pulled in her for a careful kiss. Time had stopped for them and they had forever just to be together. Every kiss was meaningful and John would remember them all. He made her laugh and smile. And forever he would cherish that._

_She will be loved_

**_She's going to try so hard to say goodbye_**_._


End file.
